


Still Breathing

by HuyanaShadowheart



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy McFluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: Sam comforts the reader after the news of the presidential elections come out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay, quick note: I wrote this mainly for myself, cause I needed a way to cope - not only with the political situation and the changes in that situation, but also with the upcoming presidential election in Austria and basically just get a way to cope with my blatant fear of the future. Which is why the reader here is female, bisexual, Austrian and living in Edinburgh. Just so you guys know… 
> 
> Oh, and I don’t own Sam Drake, of course.

You had just seen the news, immediately called Sam and asked if you could come round to his place – or more like, the apartment that he rented while he was in Edinburgh in between jobs and spent some time with you -, which he answered with a ‘Yes, of course’. He didn’t even ask you why, he probably knew the reason.

                When you got to his place, he was already waiting at the door. You climbed the stairs towards him, took the hand he offered you and gripped it firmly. He pulled you inside, closed the door behind you and then took a step back to look at you.

                ‘Hey,’ Sam said finally and gave you a reassuring half-smile. ‘Hi,’ you replied, managing only a weak smile.

                ‘I assume, you’ve watched the news or read the newspaper or anything?’

                He nodded. ‘Anything specific you want to do?’

                You shook your head, walked towards the couch in the living room – dragging Sam behind you – and sat down on it. You looked up at him. ‘Just hold me. Please.’ Sam nodded again, sat down next to you. He then pulled you towards him and laid down on the couch, holding you close.

                None of you spoke a word, while you huddled close to him, relishing in the warmth of his embrace, his presence calming you, pulling your thoughts steadily away from the dreadful news of the day. You nuzzled into the crook of his neck, but then pulled away again.

                ‘I’m scared, Sam.’ He shifted his position a little, looked at you. One hand kept steadily stroking your back, the other came to your face and moved your hair out of the way.

                ‘Of what?’ he asked.

                ‘That the world will now turn entirely to shit? That the American election _and_ the Brexit are not a wake-up call to the rest of the world? That people in Austria, in my own country, will let the hatred win? That… we’ll get hurt, that people will hate me now because of… who I am?’ 

                Sam stroked your cheek, pulled you closer still and pressed a kiss on your temple.

                ‘I won’t let anything happen to you. I told you when you told me that you’re bi that it doesn’t matter to me, because it doesn’t change the charming, caring person that you are. If anything it maybe even emphasizes it. But don’t worry. Even if the whole world should burn, I’ll protect you. True, it’s unbelievable what happened over in the states and, I’ll admit, I’m scared too. But we still have each other. And as long as we’re together, we’ll keep fighting. I won’t give up hope just yet.’ He kissed your temple again, nudged you with his nose. You managed another weak smile, turned your head and pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

                ‘Thank you. I don’t deserve you,’ you whispered and pressed your head under his chin.

                ‘But you’ve got me. And I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart,’ he replied and hugged you tighter. Yes, as long as you two were together, everything would turn out fine. You hoped.


End file.
